


firefly.

by sakuatsums



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Briefly Edited because im tired, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Idol Haikyuu Characters, Idols, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Time Skip, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Secret Relationship, Tsukishima Kei & Akaashi Keiji Friendship, and Kuroo too, implied bokuaka, they're both idiots who love each other too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuatsums/pseuds/sakuatsums
Summary: kuroo tetsurou and tsukishima kei should have no correlation considering they're under different labels. however, thanks to an award show that asked them to present together, they're forced to get to know one another a few months prior.as their relationship progresses, the media's eyes only become more intrusive.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	1. an award

**Author's Note:**

> here's yet another multi chapter fic, but this time it's gonna be seven chapters long :] i gave up on the title in case that wasn't obvious ;;
> 
> i hope u all enjoy. i apologize for the editing, i didn't spend too much time on it for the chapters.

After his final performance, Tsukishima was already planning to simply relax and take the next week or so off. Considering how draining his tour had been, he knew he deserved to treat himself to staying at home, binge the K-Drama he’d gotten way too invested in all thanks to Kiyoko and Yachi, and maybe even treat himself to that new fleece blanket that had recently caught his eye.

Wiping his sweat with a towel one of the hair stylists handed off to him, he trudged through backstage, making his way to his dressing room. “Almost there…” He muttered to himself, forcing a skip in his step just to make it there faster. He was exhausted after tonight. Sure, it’s always been fun to go out there and perform, but that rush of adrenaline only lasted so long.

A door with the label of Kei's stage name "Firefly" slapped on it was becoming more visible by the second. Kei let out a relieved sigh as he reached for the knob.

“Tsukishima-kun.”

He internally cringed hearing the sound of his name, but he reluctantly let go of the door knob and turned around anyways, knowing that familiar voice belonged to Takeda, the CEO and founder of Karasuno.

As anticipated, Takeda was standing right beside Kei, Tsukishima’s manager, Hiro, right next to him. Tsukishima’s eyebrows furrowed. These two were never usually together unless they had bad news to deliver, or in other words, needed Hiro right beside Takeda to make sure Tsukishima didn’t say or imply anything he may regret. “What’s going on?” 

Takeda stepped forward, “Ah, sorry to bother you right after your performance- which was fantastic by the way!” Tsukishima slowly nodded, mumbling out a small “Thanks.” He glanced at his manager who gave him a small nod of approval, causing Tsukishima to click his tongue, “-but, that’s not all we wanted to discuss with you tonight. We’ll let you go straight home after this so you have time to mentally prepare yourself for what’s about to happen in the next week or so”

Kei glanced at his manager again, this time with a slight scowl on his face. Both Takeda and his manager chose to ignore it. “So, anyways, as you know, the Asian Music Awards are coming up soon in December-”

“Soon as in seven months from now?” Kei interrupted, shifting his weight to one side.

Takeda chuckled, “It’s in seven months, yes, but you know how it goes. Seven months go by quickly when you’re in the music industry. Here’s the thing, you’ve actually been asked to present the award “Artist of The Year!” Isn’t that great?”

Kei had a concerned look on his face, “So? This isn’t the first time I’ve been asked to present an award…”

“Yes, but this time you’ll be going up there with someone else.”

Kei pouted, fidgeting in his place. He was never good at interacting with other idols, or just people in general unless they were his fans or close friends. Hell, he couldn’t even talk to his stylists or makeup artists that he spent hours with every week. “Who is it?”

“His name is Kuroo Tetsurou. Maybe you’ve heard of him before?” This time, it was Hiro that spoke up.

Kuroo Tetsurou… The name sounded familiar.

“He’s under the Nekoma label, and he’s been an idol for nearly five years now. I wanted to bring this up to you because we know how you’re not the best with other people… So, Ukai got in touch with Nekomata, the CEO of Nekoma, and we want you and Kuroo to get to know each other before the award show.” Takeda had a mixture of a nervous, yet proud smile on his face as he waited for Tsukishima to respond.

Kei’s eyes widened, standing up straight, “Why do I have to get to know him seven months prior? I don’t really think this is necessary…” 

Takeda sighed, “Like I said, you’re not the most social or likable person ever, so we want you two to at least get to know each other better beforehand. Kuroo-kun isn’t exactly the most… tolerable person ever, either. He doesn’t have a bad rep, he’s just a lot to handle. We don’t want you killing him right before the award ceremony, so it’s best to get rid of all that tension as soon as possible.”

_Tension, huh?_

“Now!” Takeda clasped his hands together, starting to turn away, “Hinata and Kageyama offered to take you home today, so get cleaned up, and they’ll be waiting for you outside.” Kei scoffed, turning around to finally open the door to his dressing room, “Oh, joy.”

He felt the hand of his manager pat him on the shoulder a few times, Kei knowing by now that gesture meant, “You were tolerable, good job.” Making his way into the room, he closed the door behind him, letting out a loud sigh. It was peaceful for a short while, before he heard his phone go off, vibrating once right on the table where he left it charging before his performance.

Slowly, Kei trudged over, unfastening some harnesses he was wearing around his thighs and waist. It was a choice his stylists made for him after giggling about it for weeks now, but Kei wasn’t complaining. He didn’t mind how they looked. As soon as the harness fell to the floor with a soft clunk, Kei picked up his phone and unplugged the charger. His eyebrows furrowed seeing it was a text from Hinata, telling him to “hurry up.”

Setting his phone down, Kei undressed completely before changing into some temporary clothes. He would probably switch to his favorites once he got home and was properly cleaned of all this sweat. 

After Kei made sure he had his belongings, he picked up his phone and unlocked it, immediately taking the time to look up “Kuroo Tetsurou.” He blindly made his way through the hallways, somehow managing to navigate his way through and towards the back exit where Hinata and Kageyama would be waiting. His eyes were glued to his phone as soon as he saw the pictures that popped up when he typed in Kuroo’s name.

Kuroo seemed… intense. Based on his appearance alone, Tsukishima was already intrigued, although he hated to admit it. Kuroo often wore black cargo pants, either with loose and oversized jackets, or shirts that hugged his body perfectly; No curve unseen. His hair was always slightly a disaster, but he figured that was because of his performances.

Kuroo Tetsurou was attractive. Very attractive, actually.

With a click of his tongue, Tsukishima shut off his phone, noticing he already made his way to the back exit, pushing it open and immediately spotting the obnoxious duo arguing about nonsense, most likely. 

“Hey! Tsukishima! You’re finally here.” Hinata waved, already opening the passenger door for himself, Kageyama offering a brief wave before making his way to the drivers side. Kei opened the door to the backseat, sliding in. “I better mentally prepare myself if _he’s_ the one driving.” Kageyama immediately whipped around, glaring at a smug Kei, “As if you’re any better.” He started pulling out, turning on the GPS to make their way to Kei’s apartment, “If anything, you should be lucky that I volunteered to drive before Hinata did.”

This sprouted yet another argument between the two of them, leaving Kei to entertain himself. Turning his phone back on, his eyes widened when he saw his black screen suddenly light up, showing off Kuroo Tetsurou once again. Exiting out of the picture, Kei clicked on one of those links that had the countless amounts of profiles for different Japanese idols.

Sure enough, it provided him with nearly all the information he needed.

**黒尾 鉄朗 (Kuroo Tetsurou)**

**Singer, Rapper, Song Writer, Music Producer under NEKOMA Labels**

**Stage Name: Kuro**

**Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan**

**Birthday: November 17th, 1994**

**Height: 195cm (6’4)**

Kei was surprised by the amount of information they had on this guy. He was curious about the information they had on him, but he figured it was pretty much the same, which honestly, kind of scared him. He lazily scrolled while glancing over this guy’s section of his profile titled “Kuro Facts.” He felt a little guilty at first, going through his information, but he supposes it was for the best, since he needed to talk to this guy eventually.

“Oi,” Kageyama spoke up, after finishing his argument with Hinata, “Ukai-san told us you have a meeting with someone from Nekoma Labels. ‘Says it’s important.” Tsukishima scoffed, shutting off his phone once again, “Don’t make it sound so formal. It’s not a meeting-”

“Oh, so it’s like a date?” Hinata turned around in his seat to give Tsukishima an almost shit-eating grin.

Kei closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I should’ve walked home.”

“You’re not denying it…” Kageyama’s eyes were focused on the road, so his voice sounded a bit distanced, but he still managed to keep up with their ridiculous conversation. Kei sat up straight, “It is _not_ a date. I don’t even know this guy. The whole point is to get to know him, not that I want to.”

“Anyways,” Hinata looked out the window, “We’re here now, so you can go daydream about Kuroo alone.” He smirked, “He is attractive, so we wouldn’t blame you.”

Kei rolled his eyes, opening the car door, “Shut up.”

He briefly waved at them, silently thanking Kageyama for the ride, before he entered the elegant building, making his way up to his level. Becoming an idol under an already semi-famous label had its perks, one of those being when he first debuted, he received a lot of support from Suga, Kinoshita and Nishinoya who were already very well-known and loved by millions. They helped him out by promoting his music and Suga even volunteered to be featured on one of his debut songs. Meanwhile, Daichi and Asahi helped him out with both his housing and styling, leading him here. An incredible fashion sense with an equally beautiful penthouse apartment to show with it. 

Unfortunately, this wasn’t accepted easily. Kei knew he was quite young to be considered an idol that deserved his recognition, and the people did not approve of him, especially due to his attitude and apathetic nature. Things got even worse when he ended up receiving “Artist of The Year” even though he only debuted a few months prior. Many people thought he didn’t deserve it, and even the small amount of fans he had were a bit confused and upset over the results.

Three years later, however, and here he is. He made his way up, showed everyone that he deserved to be there, and won awards on his own. His penthouse alone proved that and so much more.

Tsukishima let out a long sigh as soon as he stepped foot inside, immediately making his way towards the large windows and shutting the curtains for more privacy. Once they were shut, he stripped off his old shirt, feet padding against the cool, tile flooring as he took his time walking to his bedroom. He lightly placed his hand on his front pocket, checking to make sure his phone was still there. Turning into his room, Kei instinctively made his way towards the nightstand, reaching for a remote that turned on his red LED lights with a simple click of a button.

Kei stepped out of his gray sweatpants, them coming off easily since they were a size too big for him. Before they could fall to the ground, Tsukishima caught them by the waistband, fishing out his phone, and letting it quietly drop onto the large rug without a second thought. A certain tune was playing in the back of his head, so he turned on some music, switching it up until he heard the song he wanted.

A soft smile formed on his lips as he continued his routine.

Kei then rushed to the showers, already having been impatient for the past ten minutes now. He liked to take his time when it was this late at night, especially after he finished a show.

Nearly forty minutes passed until Kei finally shut off the water, feeling refreshed, yet still a little sore and sleepy after such a long day. He hurried through his nightly routine, changing into a new pair of silk pajamas, and heading straight towards his bed, falling almost dramatically onto his plush comforter.

Kei rolled onto his other side and snuggled into the pillows, letting the cool feeling take over his body, calming him after his hot shower. “Finally home.” It took him a minute to sit up and grab his phone, but he eventually did, noticing that he had two new messages.

**Ukai-san**

**I figure Takeda already talked to you**

**about Kuroo-kun?**

**Either way, here’s his number: xxx-xxx**

**11:48PM**

“His number?” Kei pouted, ready to shut off his phone, before he received another text.

**Ukai-san**

**Text him right now.**

**Be nice, get to know him**

**11:49PM**

Kei scoffed, already typing in the number. He thought that idols numbers were strictly kept private to everyone, but maybe situations like these didn’t count.

**hello, this is kuroo tetsurou, right?**

**11:51PM**

He stared at the screen for a few more minutes, waiting for it to light up again and show that he had a new message. Kuroo wasn’t responding yet… Perhaps it was too late and he’d already gone to sleep. Kei switched off his alarms since he knew he finally had the chance to sleep in with nothing stopping him, but he ended up receiving a message from the previously saved number.

**xxx-xxx**

**yes it is… and i'm assuming you’re**

**the notorious tsukishima kei?**

**nekomata told me you’d be messaging**

**soon**

**11:57PM**

**notorious? a bit rude for first impressions,**

**don't you think, kuroo-san?**

**11:58PM**

**kuroo-san**

**maybe, but its not like you’re any better**

**anyways, i knew i was gonna be presenting**

**the award with a blonde… but who would’ve**

**thought it was gonna be none other than the**

**beautiful, yet snarky tsukishima kei**

**11:58PM**

**...right. ok**

**when are we meeting up?**

**11:59PM**

**kuroo-san**

**does next week work?**

**i know you’re tired after your tour so**

**lets give you a week to rest then we go to**

**my place?**

**12:00AM**

**what**

**12:00AM**

**kuroo-san**

**??? what do you mean “what”**

**im being nice**

**12:00AM**

**nothing. its just weird how nice**

**you are.**

**i don't meet a lot of idols who are**

**willingly nice to other idols**

**12:01AM**

**kuroo-san**

**well you better get used to it**

**i'm always this nice**

**12:01AM**

**uh huh.**

**ok, goodnight kuroo-san**

**12:01AM**

**text me your address later**

**this week**

**12:02AM**

**kuroo-san**

**works for me**

**get some rest, tsukki-kun. we’ll**

**talk later**

**12:02AM**

**tsukishima works just fine, kuroo-san.**

**goodnight**

**12:03AM**

His phone went off one more time, but he didn’t bother to check it, instead, setting his phone on a small charging station. He lay motionless in his bed for a few moments, trying to process this situation. He didn’t particularly like the idea of going to a complete strangers house for a whole day just to “get to know him,” but it’s not like he had much of a choice. 

Kei allowed his mind to wander, imagining what the oh-so-famous idol Kuroo Tetsurou would be like in person, before turning off his lights, and falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	2. spend the night

The week went by in a flash.

Kei didn’t even realize this since he shut off his phone for the majority of the days. He was finally reminded when he answered his phone on a nice Saturday evening, and saw a text from Kuroo that simply had his address and a specific meeting time, which was apparently ten in the morning. Kei groaned alreadying thinking of waking up early and attempting to look presentable for this man.

It was Monday when they decided to meet in person, gray skies, yet decently warm weather. Kei woke up at seven in order to properly wake up and get ready in time to meet Kuroo after a short-lived, yet wonderful and well deserved week of relaxation.

Kei checked the time. Fifteen minutes until ten, the perfect amount of time to make it to Kuroo’s place.

One of the drivers who worked for Karasuno picked up Kei just in time, arriving at the apartment complex five minutes before ten. Stepping out of the car, Kei noticed how… expensive this building was. Kei’s own penthouse was impressive enough, but it seemed Kuroo made a lot more than he did based off of this alone.

After checking his phone for the right address, Kei made his way up to the sixth floor. Finally, he arrived right in front of Kuroo’s door, the golden plaque next to it stating an address confirmed it for him. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the rest of the day. “Can’t believe I’m forced to spend a day with this guy-”

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing a tall and handsome young man, looking as if he woke up nearly half an hour earlier. He grinned, “Tsukki! You’re here, just in time too.” Kuroo spoke with a yawn punctuating his sentence. He stepped out of the way in order to let Kei in who responded to him with a click of his tongue, “Don’t call me that. Also,” He took a moment to observe Kuroo, “Did you just wake up? You look horrible.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened as he let out a sudden laugh, closing the door behind him, “Who would’ve thought that you’d be this much of a challenge so early on? It’s kinda cute, if I’m being honest.” Kuroo sauntered over so he stood in front of Kei, turning around to face him and greet him properly. “Anyways, welcome, make yourself at home.” Another yawn escaped past his lips, ”We have to be under the same roof for a whole day anyways, right?”

In any other situation, Kei would’ve despised how Kuroo was acting. Nothing irks him more than someone who fakes their whole personality for the sake of a useless title, and even the company’s or their own reputation. However, Kuroo genuinely seemed to be enjoying this so far, he was quite relaxed as well. Much more than Kei was, anyways. Kuroo was already much nicer compared to some idols Kei has had one-on-one conversations with.

Kuroo kindly offered Tsukishima to settle in, the two of them deciding to move to Kuroo’s balcony to begin whatever conversation they might be having in the next couple of minutes. Kuroo immediately settled into the comfy chair, staring at Kei with an unreadable expression.

“No one will see us out here?” Kei questioned, briefly glancing at their overview of the city. He didn’t want the press to get the wrong idea about the two of them since they shouldn’t have any relation to each other whatsoever.

“We’re fine. If anything, we’re surrounded by other idols so they wouldn’t bother exposing two men sitting on a balcony when they’re most likely doing much, much worse.” Kuroo chuckled a bit. Kei furrowed his eyebrows, “You into that kind of news, Kuroo-san? I didn’t see you as that type.”

Kei silently took a seat, leaning back into the cushion and allowing it to nearly swallow him whole. Kuroo didn’t spare him a glance, but wore a smirk that didn’t reach his eyes, “Well, now’s a good time to learn what “type” I am.” Kuroo shifted in his seat to face Tsukishima properly, “I’m more curious about you, though. You wouldn’t believe the amount of stories I’ve heard about the infamous Tsukishima Kei.”

“Infamous, huh?” Kei crossed his arms, “I’ve earned quite the reputation in a short amount of time, haven’t I?” He smirked, but immediately let his face fall back into his resting state. Kuroo seemed amused, sitting relaxed and content in the chair on the other side of the small table separating them.

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing, in my opinion.” Kei looked over at Kuroo, whose eyes were facing in his general direction, but seemed to be focused elsewhere. “I find it interesting how you’ve made it this far.”

Before Kei could retaliate, Kuroo had a question, “Actually, I think I remember you. Aside from the fact that I’ve heard so much about you in a short period of time,” Kuroo had to stifle a laugh when Kei groaned at his comment, “If I remember correctly… You’re friends with Akaashi, aren’t you?”

“Akaashi?” Kei perked up. He hasn’t heard from Akaashi in a while, ever since he’d gone on tour with his new “music partner” Bokuto Koutarou. Kei had met Bokuto briefly when he and Akaashi caught up in the span of one minute backstage in a music awards show one year, but that was it. After that, Akaashi was simply too busy to answer his phone anymore, but he seemed happy and healthy. In the end, Kei really had no reason to complain about not seeing his friend anymore.

Ever since Fukurodani recruited Bokuto and Akaashi, they easily become one of the most popular companies, outshining all of the other labels at the time. Akaashi, who was best known as the most enchanting, ethereal, and charming solo male artist, had taken the company by storm, surprising everyone and capturing them in his performances. With this, it also lured the attention of Bokuto Koutarou.

Bokuto, who was well-known for his sporadic, yet somehow breathtaking choreography, and easily distinguishable rough voice that easily adapts and changes depending on the song, had been seduced by “Keiji,” Fukurodani’s newest artist.

With those two in the same label, Fukurodani had become competition to all other music companies around them. It was interesting to see the constant debates between fans and the media discussing how Fukurodani is easily one of the top three labels along with Inarizaki and Shiratorizawa, Nekoma slowly creeping on as a runner-up.

“I am friends with him… Why do you ask?” Kei questioned, attentively listening to Kuroo now. The latter smirked upon finally receiving Kei’s undivided attention. “Oh it’s nothing really, just a bit surprising that we have friends in common despite the music industry’s strict rules, usually prohibiting us being friends. Plus,” He slouched forward to rest his chin on his palm, “Akaashi, Bokuto, and I have met up recently. Akaashi even mentioned you a few times.”

Kei’s eyes widened.

“Said something about a tall blonde who he “adored.” Who would’ve thought it was none other than you, Tsukki-chan.” He chuckled softly, lazily eyeing Kei as he sat with a conflicted expression. With a short sigh, and the slightest hint of jealousy lingering in his voice, Kei spoke up, a bit unsure how to respond, “Whatever,” There was a small glint in his eye, “Ukai-san was right… You really aren’t the easiest to get along with.”

“And I can say the same for you.”

Kei could practically feel the challenge in Kuroo’s eyes piercing him, begging him to give in.

Kei wasn’t able to pinpoint the exact emotions he felt during this, but he could tell what type of person Kuroo was and he hated it, so there’s no way in hell he’s backing down now.

However, their battle was cut short when a single drop of rain splattered on Kei’s nose, the latter blinking in shock. Kuroo chuckled at this, standing up from his seat, “Let’s go back inside and get something to eat.” He slid the glass door open, waiting for Kei to walk in first.

By the time they had settled down and enjoyed some soba while binge watching a K-Drama that caught Kuroo’s eye, it was around six in the evening. Time had gone by faster than Kei anticipated.

Kei lazily laid across Kuroo’s sofa sas he listened to the latter talk about his latest performance, “It was insane. A bunch more people showed up than I expected… I mean, the arena seated almost forty thousand people-”

“But you’re an idol. A well known one, so you really should’ve expected it.” Kei muttered, an annoyed pout on his face when Kuroo stared back at him with a dumbfounded look, “Well, yeah, but sometimes you just forget.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow, “Really?” He shrugged, “Perhaps that’s just you.”

Kuroo, who was currently sitting on the plush, carpeted floor, stood up and wandered off to his kitchen, “Is that so?” The sound of the fridge opening was heard from behind Kei, “Maybe you’ve gotten too used to your privilege from working for Karasuno.”

Kei scoffed, sitting up and turning around to retort, but was confronted by a glass of wine right in his face, “Here. Take it.” As soon as Kei carefully plucked it from Kuroo’s hands, the raven’s face was visible. A bit too close to Kei’s for his liking.

Immediately turning back around, Kei clicked his tongue, taking a small sip of the red wine, “Is this your plan to shut me up, Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo made his way around the couch and sat down on the opposite side, smirking at Kei with a devilish look in his eyes, “Not entirely. I’ll be drinking as well so there’s not much to worry about, unless you’re a lightweight who says too much.” He quickly took notice of the look Kei was giving him that nearly screamed how wrong Kuroo was.

After taking a sip of his wine, Kuroo’s eyebrows raised in a way that made it seem like a lightbulb flickered on the top of his headl, “Well, how about this- Now that things are getting more interesting… Why don’t we play 20 questions?”

Kei almost laughed, “What are we, teenagers?”

“We’re close enough.”  
  


“I thought we were only supposed to be acquainted with each other on a professional level.”

“Maybe so,” Kuroo scooted a bit closer to Kei, eyes dark and narrow, “But I wouldn’t mind learning a bit more.”

Kei took another long sip of his wine, hoping to avoid the seductive look in Kuroo’s eyes, along with the skip in his heartbeat, “Fine, but only because we’re drinking tonight.” This won Kuroo over, immediately sitting back in his respective spot, “I’ll let you go first to make it fair.”

Kei pondered for only a moment, “Is there an idol you can’t stand, but you have to work with them anyways?”

Kuroo immediately scoffed as soon as Kei finished his sentence, “You know Suguru Daishou?” Kei briefly nodded, Kuroo whined, “That little shit is loved by everyone, but I know how he actually is. If you ever get the chance to meet him, you’ll know what I mean.”

“I have a feeling we wouldn’t get along.”

Tetsurou chuckled, “I figured. You’re not the type to take shit from anyone.”

“That’s what I’m known for, right?” Kei hummed, swirling the wine in his glass. Kuroo’s eyes had the smallest hint of fondness hidden in them as he openly stared at Tsukishima, “What’s it like working under Karasuno?”

Kei paused, a bit confused by the question, “In general, or… is there more to the question?”

Kuroo took a quick sip of his wine before continuing, “What I mean is, do you actually like it?”

With the question lingering in the air, Kei fully relaxed into the plush sofa, taking his time to answer. Kuroo was more patient than expected.

“...It’s fine, I guess. They’re a bit strict and sometimes unforgiving, but I’d imagine that’s what it’s like for other companies as well.” By the look in his eye alone, Tetsurou could tell Kei had nothing else to say, or perhaps he didn’t want to say more.

And he respected that.

Three hours and nearly half of the wine bottle later, surprisingly, neither of them seemed to notice the time, nor the vibrations from each of their phones. Instead, they sat close together on the couch, at least closer than they were in the beginning.

Kuroo was clearly enjoying himself, his eyes locked onto Kei whenever he was answering a question, whether it be personal, gossiping about other idols, or even hearing about Kei’s hobbies and interests. He especially enjoyed that.

Kei wasn’t too far off from Kuroo.

For most people, it was a rare sight to see, but right now, and for Kuroo’s eyes only, Kei was in total bliss without him even realizing it.

Kei just finished answering one of Tetsurou’s questions, already having prepared his, “Alright. Kuroo-san,” The said man slouched into the couch, the faintest of smiles pulling at his lips, “Are you currently in a relationship?” Kei leaned into the couch, his knees lazily coming up to his chest. Meanwhile Kuroo was now fighting back a wide grin, “Ohh so that’s how we’re doing things now… That’s fine by me.” He let out a sigh, almost in a playful manner, “Not right now, but I’m definitely open to it.”

Kei raised an eyebrow, “But what about your company?”

“Ah, ah.” Kuroo interrupted, “It’s my turn, Tsukki-kun.” Clicking his tongue in response, he shut up, waiting for the other man to ask his question. Kuroo only contemplated for a moment, “What’s your type?”

Kei almost choked on his wine, “My type?”

Kuroo nodded, “Yeah. Like, physical appearance, your preference, those kinds of things.” He chuckled, “I imagine for someone like you, dating and whatnot must come easy despite your personality.”

With a scoff, Kei snuggled further into the couch, slowly swirling around the wine in his glass, “...It’s…” He bit his lip, “I like... a man who’s tall, broad, and strong as well, if we’re talking about the very specific details, of course.” He briefly made eye contact with Kuroo before he hurriedly continued, “Just… think of the typical “tall, dark, and handsome” and there’s my answer I-I suppose.” His entire face flushed red once he finished his sentence. 

Kei never enjoyed talking about this openly. If anything, this was never discussed outside of his small group of friends in the company. Even Kageyama and Hinata had caught on after a while, not that Kei minded them knowing. However, he wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about it at this exact moment. He’s always heard people say that it’s easier to open up to someone you barely know anything about, and maybe it’s the wine that’s swimming through his system, but he can’t exactly say he hates the idea of Kuroo knowing.

He is afraid of how he’ll respond, however. He’s always been afraid of this part.

After a few moments of silence between them passed, Kuroo finally nodded, a hint of a smile evident on his face, “Huh… Never thought I’d come across another idol like this that easily,” He took a sip of his wine, “Well, aside from Bokuto and Akaashi. Those two make it way too obvious-”

“Wait, what do you mean “another idol like this?”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, “Are you using up another one of your questions?” Kei responded with a scoff, crawling a bit closer to where Kuroo was seated, “Fuck the questions. I just wanna know what you mean by that.” 

This intrigued Kuroo, as he raised an eyebrow and stared at Kei. Kuroo sat up as well, settling down only a moment later when he was almost face to face with the blonde, “I mean that it’s not everyday you meet an idol who’s open about their sexuality. Especially a male artist who’s strictly attracted to men.”

Kei clicked his tongue, “I’m not even close to being open about it. Also, it’s not a bad thing, I hope you know that.”

“Yeah, I know. What I meant is that you never make it obvious when speaking to the media or your fans, but it’s bold of you to say it out loud to someone you just met.”

“Why would I bother making it obvious to people who barely know me as a real person?” Kei sat a bit closer, “Besides, wouldn’t it be easier to admit it to someone you just met rather than the whole world?” Kuroo smirked at that, setting his wine glass down on the table. Kei did the same, bringing his attention to Kuroo right after.

“Next question.” Kei spoke up once more.

“I thought you said “fuck the questions,” Tsukki.”

The said man clicked his tongue, choosing to ignore Kuroo, “I’m curious now. What’s your type?”

Kuroo snickered, resting his head on the couch cushion as he continued to stare at Kei who remained just over a foot away from him, “Never really thought about it much, but I suppose someone who’s difficult to handle, as weird as that sounds. I’ve always loved a challenge.” He locked eyes with Kei, “Someone with beautiful pale skin- tall as well if we’re talking about preference. Oh, and also,” An almost fond grin tugged at Kuroo’s lips, “Blonde’s are my type, really.”

Despite Kei ensuring his expression was unreadable, this seemed to only encourage Kuroo and amuse him as well.

He’s always hated people like that.

Not a second later, they both leaned in at the same time, gently pressing their lips against the other’s, testing out the new waters. All of that built up tension was finally being released when they kissed.

Kei was extremely grateful he decided to set down his wine glass earlier, or else he wouldn’t have been able to handle not touching Kuroo in some way. With the latter’s actions alone, Kei could tell he felt the same.

Without breaking the kiss, Kuroo carefully pushed Kei back onto the couch, allowing him to adjust and get comfortable in the process.

“Isn’t this- ah- isn’t this what usually happens between idols?” Kei gripped on Kuroo’s hair and his bicep when the latter began nibbling on his neck.

“Followed by a scandal, yes.” Kuroo chuckled after licking a long stripe on the side of Kei’s neck.

“I have to ask though,” Kuroo leaned back a bit, his previously rough voice that appeared along with the lust in his eyes, now turned into a soft and sincere tone, “I wasn’t kidding about the whole “lightweight” thing I mentioned earlier. Are you drunk, Tsukki? I don’t want you to regret anything.”

Kei’s heart skipped a beat and he chose to ignore the feeling of his face heating up, “N-No, I’m okay. Wine doesn’t really do much to me...” Kei suddenly sat up, forcing Kuroo down onto the couch as he proceeded to straddle him. Kei had a smug look on his face, “It only gets me going, really.”

Kuroo, who was shamelessly observing Kei with dark eyes, let out an amused chuckle, “Then would you stay the night?”

Kei silently leaned down, leaving a small kiss on Kuroo’s lips before nibbling on it, “I was planning on it anyways.”

* * *

No alarms sounded off at 6AM.

No calls as soon as he gets out of bed.

No responsibilities.

Instead, this morning, Kei woke up warm and content in the embrace of strong, protective arms. Luckily, the curtains were closed so he wouldn’t accidentally blind himself with the morning sunlight. He tried to sit up, but was immediately stopped by those arms that Kei admitted to slowly becoming fond of.

Kuroo, who was barely awake next to him, tightened his grip around Kei’s waist, letting out a low groan, “Hmm… Don’t get up yet…” Kei shivered upon hearing his rough morning voice for the first time, rumbling softly near the shell of his ear, “I won’t.” He turned around, immediately closing his eyes when his head hit the pillow. Kuroo merely chuckled at this, “Sorry, are you still tired?”

Kei hummed, “What time is it?” Kuroo momentarily unattached himself from Kei, the latter shivering when Kuroo accidentally pulled the sheets and his warmth with him. Kuroo sat up, reaching over to the nightstand to grab his nearly-dead phone that he forgot to charge the night before. Kei heard the click of his phone before hearing Kuroo mutter, “Shit…”

Kei’s eyes shot open, propping his head up, “What’s wrong?”

“There’s a few messages from Nekomata… He’s asking why he hasn’t heard from me about you staying over.” Kuroo ran a hand through his messy hair, “He’s confused why you stayed the night.” He turned to Kei, “Check your phone.”

Wincing slightly, Kei crawled over to the other side of the bed, reaching for his phone that was resting on the windowsill. Once he turned on his phone, he slipped on his glasses in a hurry when he saw the blurry notification that read “16 new messages.”

Kei busied himself by clicking on the first person who sent him a total of eight messages; Ukai-san.

**Ukai**

**Tsukishima, is everything alright?**

**Are things going well between you**

**and Kuroo-kun?**

**7:30PM**

**It’s getting late, Tsukishima.**

**Let us know whenever you want**

**to leave.**

**I’ll have a car ready.**

**9:03PM**

**Tsukishima?? Answer me as soon**

**as you see these messages.**

**We need to hear from you or else**

**we’re sending over security to Kuroo’s**

**place.**

**8:10AM**

Tsukishima didn’t even want to open the other messages he had. A few were from Yamaguchi, but he was mainly afraid of Takeda and his manager’s messages. He didn’t want to open them. Instead, Kei responded with an excuse to Ukai.

**im sorry. im fine**

**im still at kuroo-san’s apartment**

**we ended up drinking so i completely**

**forgot about going home**

**there’s no need to send security**

**ill call a car when im ready to leave.**

**8:14AM**

He let out a sigh, setting his phone down and immediately flopping down onto the bed again, “I just told Ukai that we got drunk and I forgot about going home.” He turned to Kuroo who also set down his phone, slouching in relief, “Good, because I told Nekomata something similar.” He also lay back onto the bed, but this time, with a respectable amount of space in between them.

Despite both having already exposed themselves way too much the night before along with cuddling this morning, they both lay in bed, not one word being spoken between them. Instead, staying silent as the awkward tension settled in.

Both of their phones went off, but it seemed as if neither of them heard it.

Kei couldn’t keep this up much longer, “Do you… regret last night?” Kei glanced at Kuroo who was simply staring up at the ceiling, an unreadable expression on his face. He was probably still tired.e

“Would you kill me if I said not at all?”

Tsukishima let out a short laugh, “I’d kill you if you said you _did_ regret it.” He turned on his side, “So… You don’t regret it, and neither do I.”

Kuroo turned on his side as well, facing Kei, “Please, it was the best night I’ve had in years. You were a lot better than I expected, Tsukki-kun.” At his comment, Kei turned a deep shade of red, groaning as he hid his face in a pillow, “I can say the same for you. You did fine.”

“Just “fine?” I think last night your answer would’ve been different-”

“-And we’re done talking about this.” Kei pinched the bridge of his nose, Kuroo snickering as he gently removed Kei’s hand from his face.

Silence filled the room, but this time, it was comfortable again, despite the situation that occurred not too long ago. Kuroo gingerly rubbed his thumb on Tsukishima’s knuckles, staring at them intently. After a few more moments passed, Kuroo spoke up in a soft voice, “Hey, so…” He cleared his throat, “Would you want to, I dunno, continue this?”

Kei lazily smirked, “Continue what, Kuroo-san?”

The raven shuffled closer to Kei, only leaving a few inches between their faces, “I mean… Hooking up is fun and everything, but I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better.”

“Are you asking me out on a date after sex?” Kei’s eyes narrowed disapprovingly, but it only caused Kuroo to chuckle fondly, “I think it’s alright.” He took in a breath, “So? Whaddya say?”

Kei felt a bit dissatisfied with his words, “Sure, but we’re not calling it a date. Not yet at least.”

A look of hope filled Kuroo’s eyes as he chuckled softly, “You’re such a tease, you know that, right?” He wrapped an arm around Kei’s waist, pulling him closer, “That’s fine with me though. You’re welcome to come over whenever.”

Kei felt content with the warmth around his torso, but he placed his palm against Kuroo’s chest, easily gaining the latter’s attention, “We may have to wait a little while. Our label’s are going to be suspicious if I come over again soon or vice versa.” 

“Oho? Eager to see me again, aren’t you?”

“Oh, shut up.”

Little to no words were spoken between them afterwards, instead, they simply enjoyed the company that both have lacked recently. Kei nearly fell asleep again before Tetsurou carefully pushed back hair that was gently laid across his face, “Tsukki, it’s getting late. You should probably go soon.” Tetsurou grumbled, “Not that I want you to…”

This forced Tsukishima to sit up with a long sigh, sliding off of the bed. Kuroo got out as well, not even bothering to fix the sheets they messed up, instead helping Kei find his clothes that were scattered across the floor. Once Kei cleaned up a bit, with difficulty since Kuroo wouldn’t leave him alone the entire time, he stood at the front door, phone in hand.

Kuroo leaned against the doorframe, a small pout evident on his face, but he opened the door for Kei nonetheless. Kei couldn’t stand the look on his face.

“Let’s hope we can meet again soon-”

Tetsurou was cut off when Tsukishima leaned over to place a quick peck on his lips. Effectively shutting him up, Kei decided to finally take his leave, an almost playful grin changing his usual apathetic tone into a playful one, “I’ll see you next week, Kuroo-san.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oho can't wait to see how this progresses... hehe
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated, as always :)
> 
> im hoping to update this once a month? we'll see how it goes. i hope u all look forward to the next chapter !!


	3. the media

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have to apologize for a few things... first, my editing and writing were not to my best abilities when i wrote the first two chapters. not a good first impression lol
> 
> second, i was planning on having this out a lot earlier, but the past few weeks have been shitty for me. luckily, here's the chapter !! i finally have it posted
> 
> i hope u all will enjoy~

Despite being aware of his current situation, Tsukishima had difficulty deciphering whether or not this was one of the biggest mistakes in his career.

Having been training under and working for Karasuno- a total of seven years now- it never came as a surprise whenever he was reminded of the risks of dating and the consequences that came along with it. This was typically drilled into idols minds, anyways; Dating was not tolerated.

Normally, he wouldn’t even bother considering what dating might cost him since it really had no affect on him whatsoever. He never cared for dating, in fact. If anything, he viewed it as a nuisance and in the end, it wouldn’t really end up benefiting him.

...Yet here he was.

At the moment, Kei lay on his bed- and it was quite a rainy day, but it left behind the perfect rhythm to sleep to. Along with the ideal weather, he was also accompanied by a heavy weight on his torso and chest, but he really couldn’t complain since he loved seeing his boyfriend sleep in a normal position for once.

After their first meeting, the following week consisted of nothing but mere hookups and surprisingly, they managed to complete their one original task of becoming acquainted with each other. However, somewhere along the way- perhaps it was the very day they met- they’d caught mutual feelings, and since then, their relationship had progressed rather quickly, but it felt as if they’d known each other for a lifetime and more.

Kei was quite hesitant since he was very well aware of Karasuno and Nekoma’s rules when it came to relationships, but Tetsurou eventually convinced him it’ll be okay in the end. 

So, Kei believed him and took a chance.

In the first month of their relationship, they quickly came to the conclusion it’d be difficult. They’d heard stories from other idols of how their contracts were destroyed, or how they were forced to break up with their partner due to the music industry's typical policies. Kei and Tetsurou were just as naive believing they’d be able to avoid getting caught, but they were proven wrong in a matter of days.

Although it’s a huge factor, the invasive media is not the issue.

It’s the longing for each other.

Perhaps both were incredibly touch-starved considering the fact the most physical contact they received nowadays was the occasional pat on the back from their managers, or maybe a hug or two when bidding their friends goodbye after a stressful day, but either way, they quickly learned it was painful to be apart.

One night, Tetsurou had called Tsukishima, close to breaking down as he exclaimed how much he missed Kei’s hugs, kisses, and everything else he could list off the top of his head. Kei only listened, but he wouldn’t admit that he felt the same way.

Sure, the occasional physical contact Kei receives from his friends is comforting, but it doesn’t come close to the touches a partner can give. Kei missed Tetsurou’s touch whether it be gentle and loving, or rough and passionate, Kei missed it. They both did.

He supposes that’s why idols couldn’t keep it a secret any longer… It hurt too much to be away for long periods of time.

And now, two months into their relationship, Kuroo, who had insisted on visiting Kei for the fourth time this week, was absolutely exhausted and had passed out as soon as he hit Kei’s bed. Not wanting his boyfriend to wake up with neck problems since there’s no doubt he’d complain once he woke up, Kei pulled Kuroo into his arms, laying his head on his chest.

Although, he supposes he didn’t mind.

He found out he loves playing with Tetsurou’s hair.

Kuroo had been wearing himself out recently due to his interviews, spending time at his studio, as well as wanting to visit Tsukishima, even when the opportunity didn’t present itself. He’d been juggling these activities for the past two weeks now and Kei was growing concerned.

Not only for Tetsurou’s general well being, but the media concerned him as well.

Recently, they’d been asking questions about the upcoming award show and how he’d been asked to present with Tsukishima Kei, better known as the notorious Firefly. However, since the media is known for poking and prodding into idol’s lives, they’ve been asking rather personal questions about their “professional” relationship..

Tetsurou had handled it well and simply stated they’ve briefly met on a professional level in order to become at least acquainted before the award show, but if anything, it only fueled their fire even more.

Ever since Kei finished his tour in June, he vanished from the public eye, refusing to post on social media or even make an effort to talk to his fans. There’s no doubt that the media has questions for him as well, but since he isn’t making an appearance anytime soon, Kuro will be the one answering all of their questions.

The guilt of this usually eats at Kei… but he can’t speak up or else it’ll raise suspicion.

At some point, Kei felt Tetsurou stir, a little groan slipping past his lips, effectively reeling Tsukishima back into reality. Kei didn’t stop playing with his hair.

Tetsurou hummed, snuggling closer due to the familiar sensation, “Good mornin’ Moonshine.”

“It’s nearly two in the afternoon.”

“Same thing.” Tetsurou’s snicker was cut off by a yawn, “These interviews are exhausting…” His pout tugged on Kei’s heartstrings.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t do much aside from comfort Tetsurou whenever they were together, which wasn’t as often as they’d like. As much as Kei wanted to do more for him… He was ultimately powerless in the end.

“Aren’t you allowed to talk to your manager if you’re uncomfortable with the amount of interviews you’re doing?” Kei questioned, his tone soft as he stared at the light coat of rain glossing over his bedroom window.

“Nah, he has full control. Plus,” He shifted to prop himself up, “They’d get pissed if the questions regarding us go unanswered.”

Kei groaned, rolling onto his side, “Don’t remind me. It’s all over Twitter.”

Tetsurou chuckled, rubbing his thumb along Kei’s cheekbone, “Hey! You’re not the one dealing with these people. The talk shows are the worst- For some reason everyone wants to talk about “Firefly and Kuro” despite us having no relation to each other.”

“That’s how they see it…” Kei muttered to himself, “But I’d much rather have you suffer and answer those questions than our relationship being exposed.”

With a hum, Kuroo lowered himself so he was laying right next to Kei. Now, his tone was much more mellow, “True…” He grinned at his boyfriend, “I’ll gladly take these questions then lose you.

Kei only responded with a groan as he pushed past his boyfriend’s oncoming embrace and reached for his vibrating phone on the bedside table. Squinting at the phone, he answered immediately, “Hiro-san? What is it?”

“...Kuro is with me, yes.” He bit the inside of his cheek.

Tetsurou, who was already reaching for his phone, completely stilled when he realized Kei was already finished up with the phone call.

Tetsurou shriveled up when Kei gave him a menacing scowl that he could swear peered into his soul, tearing down all his walls while scraping out every confession Tetsurou thought he’d take to the grave. He can’t remember the last time he’d been this petrified.

With a sweet, angelic voice, Kei asked, “Did you not tell your manager where you’d be today?”

The silence that rang throughout Kei’s bedroom spoke louder than anything Tetsurou could’ve said.

Just as Kei was about to continue, Tetsurou somehow offered a rebuttal, “In my defense,” he placed a hand on his chest, swearing he was innocent, “I haven’t been keeping contact with anyone at all lately, aside from you, of course. I thought my manager wouldn’t care if I just kept doing my thing since I was finished with interviews for the week…”

Tetsurou pouted, making it clear he was upset over this misunderstanding. In response, Kei let out a sigh, attempting to console his boyfriend. He reached over and squeezed his boyfriend’s cheeks with one hand, using just enough force to keep his attention, “...You’re so annoying.” He let go and kissed Kuroo’s cheek quickly, “Just make sure nothing else like this happens, ok? No one needs to know about us.”

With another sigh that was barely audible, Kei slid off the bed, tucking his bare feet into a pair of slippers that lay conveniently by his nightstand. He made his way towards the bathroom, Tetsurou hopping off the bed to trail right behind his boyfriend.

Tetsurou carefully snaked his arms around his boyfriend’s waist while Kei was observing his reflection. Kuroo chuckled as he merely had to unbutton Kei’s sleeping shirt once to reveal multiple bruises and teeth marks spotted all around his neck.

“I don’t think your makeup artists would appreciate those…” He sang in a playful manner, tracing a single finger along the blooming array of bruises.

Kei hummed, relishing in the feeling of Tetsurou’s slender finger on his skin, “No, I don’t think they would…” They both remained silent as Kuroo continued doing his thing. Eventually, Kei brought him out of his trance, “Hey, it’s up to you whether or not you want to make these better or worse.”

Tetsurou perked up, his eyes darting between the day-old and fading bruises on Kei’s neck and the blonde’s makeup products that he’d usually use to appear presentable out in public, but in this case, it’d be used for different circumstances. Kuroo chuckled, burying his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, “It’s up to me, huh?” He teased.

Kei turned around, arms lazily draping around Tetsurou’s neck, “Mhm, it’s all up to you.” He yawned, quickly covering it up with his hand, “I’m not the one facing the public and speaking in front of millions of their fans.” Kei raised an eyebrow, almost in a mocking way. Tetsurou shook his head in an attempt to cover up his chuckle, “Is that so? You’re gonna be like that?”

Their fond laughs filled the bathroom, creating a comfortable atmosphere even after they both went silent, simply relaxing in each other’s warm embrace.

“...Seriously though, Tetsu,” Kei cupped his boyfriend’s face, making sure they maintained eye contact, “Be careful with what you say. You know how easy it is for the media to hook onto one innocent thing you say and suddenly turn it into a whole scandal once they get to the bottom of it.”

Tetsurou hummed, “I know, I know…” He gently placed a kiss on Kei’s cheek, “I’ll be careful, don’t worry.”

* * *

Later that week, Tetsurou ended up leaving earlier than he planned. His manager was pissed at him, insisting he comes to the studio immediately. With a quick kiss goodbye, Tetsurou rushed out of Kei’s apartment, leaving the latter cold and alone in his apartment.

The last thing Kei wanted was to feel isolated in his own home, wallowing in his own self pity, so for the first time in two months, Kei decided to leave the house.

It was nearing September, or in other words, nearing Kei’s least favorite weather due to how cold it’ll be, so he dressed himself quickly, making sure he wore his favorite purple scarf to keep himself warm. As he grabbed his keys and phone, he paused one last time, eyes darting all around his penthouse to make sure he had everything he needed.

After a quick confirmation, Kei shut the door, locking it behind him.

Kei had already planned out where he wanted to go, as he made his way directly towards a park. He often visited since it’s near Karasuno, and visually pleasing as well. Because of this, usually it’d be filled with teenagers, dogs, and small children with their parents, but today, it seemed as if everyone was busy. The park was empty aside from a few couples spaced out from others, simply enjoying their time together.

A bit jealous, he huffed at the sight of them cuddling, laughing, and even those just enjoying a chat with their partner. Averting his eyes, Kei focused on his phone. Despite making the effort to go outside for once, he settled for scrolling idly through various social media all while basking in whatever sunlight this afternoon had left to offer.

His nose scrunched up as he realized his entire feed was Tetsurou’s interviews. Turning up the volume just a bit, Kei clicked on a video that showed a small clip from one of his more recent interviews. He held his phone up to his ear.

_ “Kuro, thank you so much for joining us today! We’re so happy to have you here.” _

_ “I’m happy to be here. Thank you for having me.” _

_ “Now, I hope you don’t mind, but tonight, we all wanted to get straight to the point about your upcoming award presentation with Firefly!” _

Kei heard Tetsurou chuckle.

_ “What about it?” _

_ “Well, we were all just curious about it. Was this planned? Were you expecting it?” _

_ “Um, I mean, I suppose it was planned? I’m assuming they wanted us from the start. As for if I was expecting it… No, actually. I wasn’t at all. The news was just as surprising to me as it was to everyone else.” _

_ “I see… How about this- We heard you two have already met, is that correct?” _

_ “It is.” _

_ “What was it like meeting Firefly?” _

Kei expected Tetsurou to respond, but he was cut off by the interviewer.

_ “I mean, everyone always talks about how Firefly is a bit… Ah, how should I put this… A bit overwhelming, perhaps?” _

There was a pause.

_ “What do you mean by that?” _

_ “Oh nothing, it’s just that we’re all aware of how Tsukishima-kun is. I’m sure we all could all imagine how stubborn he’d been with this whole situation. As we all know, he’s not the most liked or most cooperative idol out there. Was there really no other option to get a different partner for this-” _

_ “I don’t think I’d want another partner, actually.” _

Kei flinched at this, and he briefly lowered his phone to take a quick peek at the video. He’s sure no one else could tell, maybe a few of Kuro’s die-hard fans realized thisl, but Kei easily recognized that Tetsurou was pissed. He lifted the phone to his ear again to continue the video.

_ “A-Are you sure, Kuroo-kun? Despite his stage name, Firefly is a bit aggressive, isn’t he?” _

_ “I can assure you, he’s not, really. We’ve already met before, and he’s actually incredibly sweet in his own way, so no, I don’t think he’s aggressive.” _

_ “I-I see.” _

The video cut after that.

Kei sat in silence for a minute, until he reluctantly decided to read the comments underneath the video. They were all along the lines of “Kuro never acts like this” or “Why did he get so defensive?”

There’s no doubt the media would thrive off of this one clip alone.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kei crossed one leg over the other, debating whether or not to send a message to Tetsurou, but as much as he hated to admit it, he already knew what his answer would be. He couldn’t blame him though. Had Tsukishima been the one answering questions, he may have acted out more than Tetsurou did.

Head in his hands, Kei suddenly felt a light tap on his shoulder. Freezing up, he braced himself for the worst, he took a deep breath and turned around. Kei was relieved when he only spotted his manager, Hiro-san, who wore a mere hoodie and sweatpants along with his hair finally down for once.

Kei stood up, “Hiro-san? What are you doing here? And dressed like that too...”

Hiro gestured to a bag in his hand, “Running errands for Takeda. Apparently, I had nothing better to do today.” He chuckled lightly, “I’m curious though, why are you out here? I thought you’d be spending your hiatus indoors.”

Kei scoffed, “Not the entire time…” 

He said nothing further. Hiro was smart, he could tell when something was off with Kei.

And that’s exactly what happened this time.

“Say, I was wondering about our call earlier this week,” Hiro spoke innocently, “Why was Kuro at your place anyways? Wasn’t it just supposed to be a “get acquainted with each other” sorta thing?”

Kei narrowed his eyes, “Is it so strange for me to make friends?”

“For you, yes.”

Kei gawked, but quickly composed himself, “Whatever.”

Hiro merely chuckled, but his smile immediately fell right after when he focused his attention right behind Kei. Taking note of this, Kei knew by now not to turn around, so he stepped a bit closer to Hiro, a tinge of annoyance in his voice“What is it this time?”

Placing a hand on Kei’s shoulder, he ushered him away quickly, “Paparazzi. I bet they’re going insane trying to take a proper photo of you.”

Kei sighed. So much for spending a nice evening in the park.

As the pair began to walk away, someone shouted from behind them.

“Firefly! We know about your relationship with Kuro!”

His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened, but as soon as he turned around, a camera’s overwhelmingly bright flash blinded him, and multiple  _ click  _ sounds went off right after.

Shit.

“Don’t turn around!” Hiro scolded, shoving him a bit, insisting Kei should keep walking without him. The studio was nearby, so Kei could wait for Hiro there.

All Kei heard was the muffled voices slowly fading away as Hiro shouted at them for “no pictures.” He was lucky Hiro-san was intimidating. Things could’ve gone in a completely different direction had he not been.

In a short two or three minutes, Kei reached Karasuno, making his way inside through the backdoors. Shutting the door behind him, he took a breath, leaning against the cool metal. After a minute or so, he stood up, making his way towards the lounge area for all of the idols in the building. On the way, he texted Kuroo.

He informed him briefly of what he experienced in the park, all while interrogating Tetsurou about that one interview Kei listened to. Unfortunately, he didn’t respond in the next few minutes as Kei had hoped, but he figured he was still getting scolded at by his manager, among other people as well, of course.

A few moments later, Hiro showed up. It was evident he was pissed due to the growing creases on his forehead, his left eye twitching every now and again.

Kei, who was sat on a sofa, leaned his head back on the cushion to look at Hiro, “Where’d your bag go?” Hiro just shook his head, trudging over to Tsukishima, “Already dropped it off.”

Kei’s lips pressed into a tight line as he figured he shouldn't be teasing Hiro right about now. Instead, he waited patiently until Hiro sat down on a chair across from Kei, his fingers laced together and eyebrows furrowed. He was thinking.

“Tsukishima-kun.”

Kei sat up straight.

Hiro paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. However, in the end, he shook his head, “Never mind, I think it’s fine.”

Kei nodded as Hiro stood up from his seat, “R-Right…”

Not a moment later, a small chime came from Kei’s phone. Him and Hiro accidentally shared a glance before Kei immediately averted his eyes and opened his text. It was from Tetsurou, finally.

**Tetsu**

**sorry for such a late reply, moonshine**

**my manager was scolding me this**

**entire time**

**5:39PM**

**we may have an issue.**

**nekomata saw the interview and**

**now, he’s questioning me about us**

**5:40PM**

**well... that doesn’t sound entirely**

**terrible**

**can’t you handle that easily?**

**5:40PM**

**Tetsu**

**of course! it’s just a bit… invasive**

**5:41PM**

**what are you talking about?**

**5:41PM**

**Tetsu**

**please, he’s literally asking me about**

**everything i’ve done in the past week.**

**i need a break**

**5:41PM**

**i know it’s difficult, but you have**

**to admit, you kinda fucked up in**

**that one interview.**

**5:42PM**

**Tetsu**

**yes, yes, i get it**

**i don't need anymore scolding**

**but i’m sure everything should be fine.**

**more importantly, are you hurt? did they**

**touch you?**

**5:43PM**

Kei grinned at Testurou’s concern.

**no, they didn’t hurt me**

**thanks for worrying, tetsu**

**5:44PM**

**Tetsu**

**of course! why wouldn’t i be worried about**

**you?**

**i’m glad you’re fine though**

**let’s talk later, yeah? i still have to clear**

**a few things up with my manager**

**5:45PM**

**alright. good luck**

**5:45PM**

With a sigh, Kei reluctantly shut off his phone, tucking it into his front pocket. Hiro was still in the room, tapping aggressively at his phone, likely texting someone. Kei didn’t want to pry.

Suddenly breaking the silence, the door to the lounge area creaked open, revealing none other than Yamaguchi, “Oh, Tsukki! Hiro-san too… What are you guys doing here? Aren’t you on hiatus?” Yamaguchi carefully shut the door behind him, making his way towards Kei.

“Yes, I am, but I clashed with paparazzi when I was at the park. I just got lucky Hiro-san was there to stop it.” Kei lifted his feet off the carpeted floor, tucking his legs close to his chest and leaning on the couch cushions. Yamaguchi mirrored his movements, sitting in the same position.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine, don’t worry.” Kei rubbed his temples, struggling to push back an oncoming headache, “Apparently, I can’t enjoy one day outside. They’re such pests…”

Yamaguchi chuckled, pulling out his phone, “True… They never give up.”

Kei rested his head against the sofa, a visible pout on his face as he tried to get comfortable by shutting his eyes for a few seconds. However, after hearing a tiny groan from Yamaguchi, Kei barely opened one eye, “What is it?”

“Um, is this what you were talking about?”

Adjusting himself on the sofa, he sat up immediately, squinting as he tried to read what was on Yamaguchi’s phone.

The paparazzi was already on to Kei.

The pictures were blurred, clearly taken in a hurry, but it was obvious it was Kei. The article linked on the tweet contained “two possibilities about Firefly” or so they say. One of which was about Hiro, who didn’t look like his usual self, so the paparazzi tried to frame him as some strange man Kei was with, but luckily, fans of Karasuno easily came to the conclusion it was Hiro, disproving their theory immediately.

The second… There were multiple claims in the article stating that they spoke with Kei, claiming he answered personal questions he’d usually refuse to answer to anyone. It was almost painful at how hard the paparazzi tried to get something out of him. It isn’t unusual for Kei to be a hot topic since he’s quite the opposite of normal idols in Japan, him being more blunt and outspoken about his thoughts, calling out talk show hosts for asking too personal questions, all while having incomparable visuals and not to mention an ethereal voice. He was discussed for many reasons, but this was clearly a desperate stretch.

Clicking his tongue, Kei pushed the phone away and leaned back into the couch. A bit curious, Hiro came up behind Yamaguchi, who turned the phone towards him, showing off the tweet and photos. After a brief glance through the article, Hiro raised his eyebrow at Kei, “I’m assuming you want Karasuno to take care of this rather than you?”

Sinking further into the couch, Kei muttered, “Yes please…”

* * *

After an hour or so passed, just to make sure the car Kei was taking to get home wouldn’t be followed, he finally made it back to his apartment. Not even bothering to change or clean himself up just yet, Kei rushed towards his bed, immediately flopping face-first onto it once he was close enough. He groaned, “Fucking finally…”

Everything was silent aside from his bedroom fan which he supposes he forgot to turn off before he left. It was a familiar sound, comforting, at the very least, but it definitely wasn’t enough to distract Kei from the disaster of a day he had.

He figured the paparazzi needed a new idol’s life to pry into and profit from, but he didn’t think his relationship with Kuroo was enough for them. He figured it was something to be briefly covered, maybe they’ll move on the next day, only to be reminded months later when they presented the one award together and that’s all there would be to it.

Ah, but he nearly forgot. He’s an idol.

He’d be lucky to receive a break from the media.

Slowly, Kei turned over so he was facing the ceiling, gazing at nothing but a plain, off-white wall. Draping a hand over his eyes to shield from the bedroom lighting, Kei inhaled deeply, holding onto the breath for perhaps a moment too long.

His phone started ringing, disturbing the silence.

A simple jingle that tends to get on his nerves, but this time, he was nothing but relieved. The feeling only grew stronger when he read the name “Tetsu” at the top.

Not even bothering to move from his current position, his voice was muffled when he answered the phone, “Tetsu.”

Kei could practically hear the smile on Tetsurou’s face, “Hey, moonshine. ‘You tired?”

The blonde only hummed in response, “How’d “the talk” go with your manager?”

Concern flowed through Kei when Tetsurou took his time responding to his question, most likely gathering his thoughts. After waiting a minute or so, Kei was lured back into the conversation by the sound of Tetsurou’s tired voice, “If I’m being honest… Not good. Not at all, really.”

Kei abruptly sat up, “What happened?”

Tetsurou took a deep breath, as if he was readying himself to give a whole speech, “Well, to start, I got scolded for “acting out” in public. Whatever that means… But it only gets worse, Kei.” He exhaled, a sincere tone taking over, “I should apologize to you, I shouldn’t have come over so often, because now they’re suspecting me of being in a relationship with you. Which, you know, they aren’t wrong, but they definitely don’t need to know that.”

“I’m not sure if they’ll bring this whole situation up to Karasuno, but if they do, just be prepared. They’re already on to me, so I probably won’t be able to see you for a while.”

Kei frowned, “That’s fine, as long as nothing worse happens.” Both went silent, as if they had the same thoughts on their mind.

Tsukishima was the one to finally say it, “Hey, Tetsurou? What if we just tell them?”

Tetsurou gawked, and Kei remained silent, allowing his boyfriend to take a moment for himself. He waited a few seconds before bringing it back, “You okay?”

“Y-Yeah, sorry, it’s just that I don’t know if that’s incredibly smart, or disastrous.” Tetsurou stuttered, clearly taken aback by Kei’s bold statement.

“Listen, Tetsu, wouldn’t it be better if we’re honest with them?” He shuffled further up the bed, leaning against his pillows, “Let me put it this way; Would you rather have them find out from us, or from the media?” Kei stated clearly, straight to the point, as always.

Tetsurou huffed, “I suppose… from us?”

“Obviously.”

“Well,” His boyfriend sighed over the phone, “So… we’ll be honest with them?”

“I’m not saying right away. I think we should see how this plays out first, but just in case something happens... I wanna make sure you’re okay with it.” Kei spoke softly, a tinge of worry hidden behind it.

Tetsurou, being the person that he is, could easily hear it in his voice, “I’m fine with it, it’s just that I wouldn’t expect this from you. That’s all.”

The blonde nuzzled into the pillows that Tetsurou had been using when he was visiting, “I mean, our relationship and careers are on the line…”

Tetsurou agreed rather quickly, “Then, yeah, I’m fine with telling them. Only if it comes down to it though.”

Kei nodded, “I’m glad to hear that.”

Their sighs were in sync as they took a quick breather. Tetsurou hummed into the phone, “I’m just sad I won’t be able to see you for a while…”

“Oh, get over it. You’re fine.” Kei jokes, and with ease, his small chuckle lifted the previous tension and distracted them from their current situation. Just as Tetsurou was about to speak, Kei felt his phone vibrating more than once, indicating there was an incoming call. 

“Hey, hold that thought, Tetsu.” Pulling his phone away, his heart skipped a beat once he saw the caller ID.

Takeda… He never had any reason to speak to the idols over the phone.

“Is everything okay…?” Tetsurou spoke up when Kei didn’t respond.

“I don’t think so? It’s Takeda, he’s calling me.”

Tetsurou’s voice was low, “That can’t be good.”

“No shit.” Kei sighed, “I’ll call you back right after, okay?”

Over the grainy phone call, Tetsurou’s voice was still clear that he was a bit uneasy over this sudden call Kei was receiving, “Alright, I hope things go well. Good luck, baby.”

“Thanks…”

And just like that, the call ended, but Takeda was still awaiting Kei to answer him. Kei figured he was already pissed off, so he didn’t allow the phone to ring once more, “Hello? Takeda-san? Is everything alright?” Kei didn’t mean for his voice to sound so shaky.

“Everything is fine with me. All I need from you is to come down to the studio right away.”

Kei hopped out of bed, “It’s late though? I was there for a while today and I’m not even supposed to be there-”

“Tsukishima.”

He shut up.

“Just get over here right away. I have something I need to discuss with you, and Hiro-san will be there as well. Ukai will be waiting outside for you.”

The call ended.

Once again, the room was filled with silence, as if it was nothing but a void Kei found himself trapped in. After a minute or so passed, he was pulled out of his trance, immediately changing into something clean and a bit more comfortable, before he called one of Karasuno’s drivers to pick him up.

He briefly texted Kuroo on the way, explaining the situation as best as he could. Kei didn’t even know what would happen… He knew Tetsurou would ask questions, but he wouldn’t even know how to answer them.

Minutes passed without him realizing it, and the car came to a stop, right in front of Karasuno’s main entrance. As promised, Ukai was already waiting for him outside.

Kei clicked his tongue as he could feel a migraine coming along. It’ll likely irritate him during his discussion with Takeda, especially since he’s already pissed about being at the studio during a hiatus, but in the little amount of time he had before he reached Ukai, he needed to prepare himself for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder what will happen next? hehe
> 
> im curious what u all think of this though...
> 
> anyways, u can find me on twitter: @miyasamuu. i always love answering questions or hearing what u all think of this fic so far
> 
> thank u so much for reading !


End file.
